Loyal History
by Shades22
Summary: Yuki no longer wants her Brother, Kaname and Zero is beginning to think he does all the while being out for revenge and discovers secrets dangerous enough to get him killed.
1. Chapter 1

Loyal History

Chapter 1:

Rain poured down from storm clouds onto the paved roads below making creatures scurry about to escape the icy water drenching them. A still creature propped up against the wall sat with eyes closed shut as though in sleep. The blood from his wounds washed itself from the rain. It seeped down his body to the pavement, to the drain and finally down into the sewers below.

He needed rest to regain his strength or at least that's what he continued to tell himself when his body arched in pain for a nourishment he would never recieve. He needed blood to restore the blood he lost. To any vampire that sounded reasonable but to him, who was once human and forced into this life stealing role, it wasn't. He could only hate the very being he was now.

From early on his parents taught him how to hunt the very same pathetic creature he had now become. He knew if they were alive they would have killed him upon first signs of the beast, even knowing that some might miss him when he died. It was their duty to do so as Hunters, they were the slayers of beasts in human skin. Zero had tired many times to take his own life. A life that only ended him in solitary confinement under the watchful gaze of his adopted father Kurosu, Kaien.

After the first seventeen unsuccessful tries he gave up for his hate of his guardian outweighed the failure. Instead he took on assignments that other Hunters needed groups to do; running into dens of Level E's and coming out with only minor scrapes and bruises. Zero took those suicidal missions in hopes for an outcome that he has been desperately waiting for.

Death, the word held a promise of a sweet and happy ending to him. He just couldn't understand why no one understood that. He lost both reasons for living on the same day, in the same battle, though one loss was a long time coming. Zero knew that but it still didn't reduce the pain in his heart. How does one live with nothing to look forward to?

Zero looked forward to finding his twin brother again and during that time he became best friends with his adoptive father's adopted daughter Yuki, the sweetest person he ever met. Sweetest but the biggest lie he would ever come across thanks to Kuran, Kaname. Kaname somehow ended up being Yuki's last surviving family member after Zero killed their blood thirsty uncle. Yuki became a pure blood vampire, the highest in the hierarchy of vampires today, and left Zero without a second thought even after he saved both of their lives.

Through all this Zero still lost his brother to the darkness. All those years he gave to Yuki and Kaname to be used as what? Now he could say that he was befitting of his forced rank, a slave, and nothing more.

His sacrifices meant nothing when the ultimate goal of their uncle being dead was over. Now Kaname and Yuki could take their rightful places as King and Queen of the vampires, not that Zero would ever let them. No, not after what they did to him. He wanted them to suffer, to hurt and cry out in misery. Although he had been hearing some rumours of Yuki no longer wanting her brother in the same way she did as a child or when she was human. Kuran must be hurt but that didn't stop Zero from thinking upon how he could cause them more pain.

He laughed and coughed up blood dirtying his once clean clothing with more filth than before. The injuries he received for the information he found was well worth it. He had found the resting place of the first pure blooded vampire princess. What she knew was heavily protected by both the Association and the vampire council of elders but the information they needed was crucial. Tomorrow Zero would hand in his resignation to the Association. He would need those two weeks to set his plans into motion. He was going to need two weeks worth of blood which he could easily get from his bighearted adoptive father. He snickered at the thought, that man would help his plans unknowingly.

Zero grabbed the wall behind him with one hand and kept his other over the gash on his mid section as he raised himself from the ground. Leaning against the wall Zero breathed deeply before starting the walk back home where he could bandage himself up and return to the Association with assignments done and resignation in hand. Zero could feel a smile twitch up on his lips as he went over his plans once again during the walk home. Dirty and covered in blood Zero made it home having no incidents or running into any Level Es along the way. Then again when you clear them out so many times in one area they do get smart enough to stay out even if they smell blood.

Zero kicked the door open to the dingy apartment he was borrowing from Kurosu. Zero didn't even care that some of his items were out of place because he could smell Kurosu, his ex-sensei Yagari and Kaito's scent as he entered the second floor hallway. Zero sneaked into the bathroom and locked the door before climbing into the shower without even peeling off his clothing. They were already dirty and soaked. Wearing them a bit longer while the water warmed didn't matter to him.

Grabbing his last pack of blood tablets from the back of his toilet Zero swallowed them all after rinsing his mouth of his own blood. His own blood upset his stomach more than the blood tablets. All wounds finally closed so he started to peel off his tattered clothing letting them drop to the tub below.

After his shower he wrapped the towel hanging on the back of his door around his waist and walked out of his bathroom not even caring that there were intruders in his home. Zero strutted by Kaito and went straight to his room to get dressed. Since those three were in his home he would probably be leaving again soon for something he didn't want to do.

He put on his briefs, tight dark grey skinny jeans, black tank top under a grayish lavender dress shirt. Deciding that he wanted to be a bit more casual Zero put on a studded white belt along with a white vest and a black leather jacket. Just to make the outfit complete since he never did something halfway Zero put on socks the matched his dress shirt and black leather shoes.

Zero left his room with a small smirk on his lips and headed for his kitchen without a second thought. He put in one of those five minute meals in the microwave before heading into the living room where he was greeted by his intruders. Yagari stood by the door, Kurosu sat on his lazy boy chair and Kaito propped himself against the back of his sofa.

Zero stood in the kitchen archway and raised an eyebrow at them asking why they were disturbing him. Kurosu glanced over at Yagari before looking back at Zero.

"There have been some rumors from the vampire council that your recent den hits have been under both their and our protection from a long standing pack of pure blood grave seals." Kurosu said as he began to sit up straighter in his chair.

"Your point is?" Zero asked crossing his arms while he waited for he food to finish heating up.

"Did you know this, idiot apprentice?" Yagari asked bluntly.

"And if I did?" Zero questioned.

"Why would you want to bring about a war?" Kurosu asked, his eyes turning a bit cold.

"Who said it would bring a war? From what I gathered they have those vampires sealed because they considered any creature with life equal," Zero shrugged. A ding went off behind him and Zero went to grab a fork and his food. He could listen and eat if need be. Zero sat down on his couch and put his food on his lap.

"Zero, this information… can you prove it?" Kaito asked as he straightened his tie.

"Of course. Oh, and I should let you know that the true royal family of vampires are a part of those they want to keep in sleep. Just goes to show you how corrupt underlings can be." Zero stated before diving into his food. Thanks to that idiot vampire council Zero would now have the whole Association behind him for re-awakening Aurora-sama.

Zero could only snicker in his mind at what was going to happen next, though he would have to be more careful because there was a rat within the Association that was sure to tell the head vampires, mainly Kuran, what was going to happen. Kuran wouldn't try to kill him but others would. All this could work in his favour. Resigning would put those in the Association out of harm's way. Oh, how sweet his small scheme was beginning to be.

"So where are these documents?" Kaito asked sitting down next to Zero on the couch. Zero was glad that Kaito waited until he was done with his food before asking.

"Like I'm going to show them to you! I don't trust anyone let alone those who used to be close to me," Zero stated standing up. Zero threw out the garbage and washed the fork, leaving it to dry. How could he trust anyone when everyone either leaves or betrays him.

"But Zero!" Kurosu wailed from the front room.

"If anything I'm going to post some of the minor information on the Internet with the help of a friend," Zero smirked at his own statement.

"Zero, I'm your closest friend," Kaito said pointing to himself as Zero sat back down.

"Not anymore," Zero said casually. "Now if that's all I would like to get some sleep."

"Fine we'll leave you for now," Yagari stated and took out one of his cigars from his coat.

"I forgot!" Kurosu hollered from the doorway, "Zero, we have a meeting with the Vampire Council in two hours!"

"I need to put the documents up so they'll know, even if they get to me," he ran a hand through his silver locks in thought. Zero paced in front of his couch for a moment before coming up with a plan. Zero darted to his room to grab the nine books of law from the "Golden Ages in vampire history", his flash drive and folder of documents. He shoved them all into a duffel bag. Kurosu was already waiting in the hall as he exited his room.

"I'll meet you there," he said as he grabbed his keys. Kurosu waited in the hallway for Zero to lock up then walked to the door with him before they separated. He knew he had to do this fast, since like Kaito said he didn't have any other friends.

Zero switched bikes as he rode home as to avoid being followed from the Internet cafe he chose to use, then headed straight for the Association at top speed. Once he got there he took his bag with him to the library. He made sure no one followed him and slipped into the secret room. Once in Zero stopped to read something from one of the books that caught his eyes. Information spilled into his brain in numerous amounts. He began to feel high off of the power in which the words read gave off. It was like a power high from drugs, excitement and blood all in one. It took a moment for him to recover bit the high was still there in the back of his mind, but at least now he could function again instead of just standing.

He put the nine books of law on the stand he had seen in the main lower chamber. When he finished he slipped back into the library unnoticed and grabbed a few books to look less conspicuous. He checked the books out before cursing. He was going to be late for the meeting at the vampire council head quarters. He smirked while leaving way to have a solid alibi in case someone begins to ask questions for the Vampire Council.

Zero hopped back onto his bike and drove to the head quarters which was less than fifteen minutes away at and good pace. With top speed he got there in there in six. Zero quickly climbed the stairs and showed his hunter badge identification to security. Vampires hissed as he passed by, a few glares here and there put those underlings in there places. He may have been lower on the vampire hierarchy but that didn't mean the creatures didn't know how not to power to one with more power than them. Considering most had to do that every day in order to live.

Once Zero entered the room conversations on both sides of the table stopped taking abruptly. They all stared as Zero continued singing a tune in another language. Zero couldn't remember where he heard it all he knew was that it made him feel good and gave him back a bit of the high he had before. The first thing Zero noticed when he stopped singing was Kuran.

"Why is he here? He's not on the council?" Zero shouted, completely ignoring all the vampires in the room and only fixing his gaze on Kurosu. Of course his adoptive father had to tell the bane of his existence that he was trying to oust him from his position of power. Well, maybe Kurosu didn't know all that but Zero was pretty damn sure Kuran would have been able to figure that much out with his intelligence.

"Well Zero they took a vote and decided that anything regarding the royal family deserved a royal family member's opinion," Kurosu said plainly. Zero snorted which caused Kuran, Yagari, Kaito and Kurosu to look at him weirdly. Zero never snorted, normally. Being high can do things to you though.

"Is there something wrong with calling me a royal family member, Kiryu?" Kuran asked as Zero pulled out a chair. Zero put the chair back before going to sit next to Kuran and across from the highest Council member. Kiryu gave Kaname a once over with his eyes. Kuran was looking rather worn for wear from what Zero seen. Zero shrugged openly guess the rumours about Yuki were true after all. Kuran may of hid it well from other but Zero was sure that he probably knew Kuran better than he did himself.

"Not at all Kuran. Since you are a descendant of the royal family but from what I know of them they would be very ashamed to claim so," Zero stated as a small sweet smile formed on his face. Kaname just nodded his head. He had never seen Zero smile before in pictures or otherwise so seeing it up close had him quite befuddled.

"So, shall we start?" Zero suggested. Nothing could ruin his good mood at the moment. Zero was seriously contemplating to start doing drugs or at least LSD with the way he was feeling. Although Zero had heard from many hunters and creatures that have hit on him that sex was also a good high if not better than most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"It has come to our attention that you, Kiryu Zero, have been attacking dens under the protection of both the council and the Association. The Association has claimed that they did not know what we were talking about before today and some lenience will be given due to the circumstances," The highest council directed this to Zero while the boy smiled at him the whole time.

"Sure. I'm in an excellent mood," Zero stated as if he was commenting on the weather with an old friend. The older vampire scoffed at that. Zero sat fidgeting like a toddler on sugar.

"Okay so..." Zero started making a motion with his hand, "Well, what did you come up with?" Zero was seriously bored and he couldn't comprehend why. He had only been in the room for seven minutes or at least that's what his watch said. It was like everything was going in slow motion.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero who seemed completely content with making faces at the council. If Kaname didn't know how to keep a straight face he probably would be laughing at the whole situation. Whatever Zero did to make him this way was more than refreshing. Kaname couldn't remember the last time he wanted to laugh.

"Kiryu-san, I'll get straight to the point. Have you been attacking these dens on purpose?" the second in command asked staring Zero down with a cold glare. Kiryu was completely unfaze by the elder vampire's gaze and let the older man know it by losing his smile and adopting a frown onto his face.

"Yep," Zero replied quickly and with no hesitation, "I did but I wasn't in the wrong and so far of what I learned of the 'law', it doesn't think I am either." Zero smiled once again. These fools obviously didn't know how to deal with him and Kuran wasn't giving a helping hand. Wait, why did he just think Kuran knew how to control him?

Zero swiveled in his chair and searched through his bag where he pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Kiryu sat there thinking to himself as everyone waited to see what the boy was doing. Zero knew the pure blood could manipulate him but that didn't mean that sexy monster knew how to control him. Argh~! Kuran is not sexy! He seriously needed to stop thinking about the pure blood. If Zero kept going like this he would probably begin to think that he was obsessed with the brunette.

"Okay so my friend clearly put everything up on this website here. If you read what I found from those dens you, as the council of vampires, were in the wrong and punished the person who created your hierarchy. Did I mention you were the ones who also started the war which brought about the black age?" Zero stated with a full blown smile. "So who's really in the wrong here? Shall we decide?"

"Just read everything and we'll decide and if you have something else against me now would be the time to bring it up." Zero commented before he began to stretch in his chair. He glance over at Kuran who was staring at him, Kuran obviously didn't realize he had been caught. Everyone else was all huddled around the laptop which was moved to the far end off the table opposite of Kuran.

Zero knew Yuki and Kuran weren't an item now for rumors quickly spread about King and almost queen, so that meant Kuran was available. He didn't know why but the thought of having Kuran for himself like Yuki had him, appealed to Zero on some level. Yuki had it all she had family that would and did die for her, unconditional love, money and status. She threw it all away and for what? Because she wasn't getting enough attention with just her brother around.

As much as he hated Kuran, at least Kuran was honest with him. Zero knew from the beginning he was just a tool to Kuran. Yuki though, Zero could honestly say he truly hated, jealousy was the main cause of his hate. What Zero wouldn't give to have Kuran look at him the way Kuran used to look at Yuki. With that thought in mind and since Kuran was staring at him while in La La Land Zero decided to be a bit of a tease, since his life finally seemed to be clicking into place.

Zero loosened the top another button at the top on his dress shirt and then he loosened two from the bottom. He then took off his leather jacket and put it over the armrest of the chair closest to the group. Kuran then glance away as one of the members said something from across the room.

"I'll look at it when every one's done." Kaname replied. He kept his face looking towards to group for a moment but Zero fidgeting next to him it was hard not to look over. Kaname heard a slight click, his head slowly turned to Zero who had undone his belt and was working on his jeans.

"Kiryu could I speak to you for a moment?" Kaname asked trying to think of a way to distract the Hunter. Kaname wasn't one who shielded away from his Vampire tendencies, so he knew how to admire the beautiful and Zero without his scowl was just that. Kaname didn't even realize he was admiring the boy until he started to slowly dress himself inch by inch. He could feel the affects of Kiryu's actions on his body and it was going to make the meeting more uncomfortable than it already was if he kept it up like he was doing.

Kaname watched as Zero stopped at his zipper to look up. Zero's eye's were darker then normal and his fangs were slightly sticking out from his bitten abused lips. The shiver he got from that look travelled throughout his body until he felt his cock throb and his pants tightened. Still staring Zero licked his lips before asking, "You want something Kuran?"

Kaname swallowed nothing as his mouth started to water a bit and his cock twitched once more. That question could be taken so many ways, did Kiryu know what he was doing? Kaname didn't know what to do. If he didn't do something his pants were going to become to tight for him to think.

"Yes," Kaname paused and stared Zero in the eyes, "What language were you singing in as you entered?" If they were alone and away from this group, Kaname was sure something bad would have ended up happening between him and Kiryu. Kaname had been denying himself sexual contact for Yuki, only to have her force herself upon his best friend. If someone like Kiryu was willing there was nothing but the location that could probably stop him.

This location would defiantly be a problem. The council would probably think he went crazy. Although if Kiryu started it, Kaname knew he wouldn't have enough will power to say no.

Zero put his hands on the top of the table, it was smooth and felt sturdy. "Kuran do you think this table could take my weight?" Zero said slowly sliding his fingers atop the could picture himself being spread out by Kurn on top of the table and ravished. Zero shook his head before glancing up from the table to the pure blood once again.

"It could probably take more than our weights combined." Kaname replied. Zero smiled up at him. Zero's head was resting against his arm facing Kaname. It was offical, Zero could honestly say to himself that he wanted the pure blood sexually. Although he was sure if he was wanting anything more than something purely physical from him.

"Good." Zero commented, "Oh and earlier I was speaking the First Vampire Language, I believe it's called Fassitaee Translated." Kaname didn't reply, he couldn't, not after what Zero first stated. Kiryu thought to himself why did he know a song in a dead language.

"Why is it Good?" Kaname asked. He couldn't get the question out of his mind. He knew he should have been more focused on how Kiryu learned the first language which was now said to be extinct.

"Oh, because I think I want one, maybe for a back yard or something, it needs to be in a more private setting then here." Zero stated. "I could put this table to better use." He definitely could put it to better use, and hopefully when he did Kuran would be there. Zero groaned slightly, why of all times did his brain and body have to start wanting Kuran. Why couldn't he of thought of this before he set this plan in motion.

"Kiryu, are you sure this information is correct?" the second head council member asked as he glanced up from the screen. Zero turned his head away from Kuran to look at the other Vampire. He raised one eyebrow before nodding his head.

"There's no reason for me to lie," Zero stated casually before turning his gaze back to Kuran and whispering, "Maybe another time." Zero then began to re-dress himself slowly as Kaname watched his every move. Zero could hardly believe how much he undressed himself. If only he had figured out he wanted Kuran earlier, there wouldn't have been such a need for the awakening of the royal family. Because thanks to Yuki stealing Kaname would be easy.

Kaname knew Kiryu was teasing him, and that teasing was going to get Kiryu in a lot of trouble in the near future if he kept it up. Although Kaname could say for sure that he thought Zero hated him with a passion that could almost rival the hate Zero had for Shizuka. But if that wasn't the case, Zero was going to find out just why he shouldn't attempt to toy with him.

The meeting ended with both sides arguing, both complaining it was their plan to keep the true royal family sleeping. Zero had both side shut up by saying no matter what they did Aurora-sama will be woken up within the next week. After he said that Zero left everyone to stare as he left, unknowingly being followed by Kuran.

"Kiryu, I should just let you know not many or going sit by and not do anything." Kaname said from behind Zero. Zero turned around to look at Kuran as he spoke.

"Try all they want, by the time I get close to dieing she'll be awake and furious." He said with a smile. "If you excuse me I have to go check on someone you abandoned."

Try as he might Kaname just couldn't find a retort to what Kiryu said, for he knew that he left a good friend to rot for the safety of his sister. A sister who no longer wanted to be exclusively his. Although that fact was now known to every one, Kaname wasn't in the least bit as sad as he thought he would be. When he thought about he could only come to the conclusion that he fell out of love with Yuki awhile ago.

Zero knew he could get Aurora-sama to raise his rank from "D" to "A". When he fully healed he would show those weak pure bloods what a vampire truly was. All he needed was a follower or friend to help him. Not that he had any but thanks to Kuran leaving Aidou, Hanabusa in jail, Zero had only one potential ally. Never mind that Aidou liked history and learning new things. Yeah, he wanted to show these pure bloods up but he also now knew he wanted to be on equal grounds with Kuran.

If Zero played his cards better than Kuran, which he knew he could, not only would Aidou become his friend but Aurora-sama would too. If he was sure Aidou wanted nothing to do with the Kurans' he would see about getting Aidou's level raised too. With those thoughts in mind Zero began to make his back to the association.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The beeping of heart monitors and the steady breathing coming from the prone body on a luxurious bed was the only sound that could be heard in one of the bedrooms inside a mountain castle. Beaten and bleeding from almost every body part, that prone body was found leaning against the tree to a mountain estate isolated from every part of society. Isolated but not without keeping up with the times, the owner was a vampire of legends; she entered the room glancing over the precious boy unconscious in her home.

When she found him, she could hear cries of worry and predators enclosing the space between them. The boy briefly looked in her eyes but gave up hope upon sensing her presence. That expression of hopelessness struck a cord in her, she wouldn't let this child be harmed no longer. She had heard about children giving up on life easily but never truly believed it to be true. It unsettled her to know that the world was in so much distress that even the children could no longer be what they were, children.

The mountain mistress carried the boy back to her home just as swiftly as she had gone to see what creatures were on her land. He stayed in one room unmoving for his injuries too great to heal without tons of rest. She watched over him, not letting anyone know where he was or that she had him until she had completely reinstated herself to society. A society she once helped create, now crumble as distrust and deceit were no longer around each corner but in every word spoken.

Being a true blood had many benefits but even more down sides in a world where those envious of stronger vampire than themselves held most control. That was to change, now that she was here, order rules would be reinstated and so would equal grounds and opportunities. All that would be done just after that boy of hers woke. She wanted him, his loyalty, his smiles, to be an older sibling the child obviously needed but never asked for; she would give him the world if it meant his happiness.

She brushed her hand through his silver locks as he lay there unmoving. Most of her affairs were in order, all she needed was to hear what actually happened that night she found him. Once that was known a visit to the Hunters' Association would be next on her list of things to do. She left the room to go back to her desk where coffee and cheesecake would be waiting for her. Bank accounts and all business her family owned were in for an overhaul. Many workers of horrible work ethics were fired and others rewarded for their loyalty and consistency.

She had seen many Ages of history, all have been record by her bookkeepers, but never had she needed to step in like she had to do now in order to save her race from becoming nothing but humans with slight supernatural abilities. She sighed as she lowered her head to read more of the many useless rules that vampire council had made just for making restrictions on pure bloods. Control that's all everyone wants, well that and money; for you don't need power if you have control, power's gained easily with control.

Sheets ruffled as that prone body decided to move, the beeping on the heart monitor picked up, a nurse on call to watch him ran into the room expecting a heart attack or heart failure. The nurse found the boy sitting on the bed observing his surroundings.

"Your awake," The nurse shouted and the boy winced as he turned his vision to her.

"Vampire," He croaked.

"Here, you'll need some water before you can speak properly," She said with a small smile, "The mistress is going to be glad that your awake. I've never been so scared in my life when she brought you home. I thought she was bleeding but it was you, though I was still worried if you would make."

The nurse started to rattle on and Zero just listened as she spoke to get information on the one who saved him. All he could remember was fleeing to the woods after being attacked by vampires. He couldn't remember where he was going or why, but he knew it was over something important.

"But I've never seen the mistress so distressed. Especially today, she says that vampires are going to be extinct if she didn't do anything now. Plus with what she said about those hunter weapons those hunter are using. I can't believe someone tainted the crystal, now those poor hunters have weak weapons that are harder to control." She stated, "There, checkup all done, I'll go get the mistress."

"My weapon?" Zero said before she exited. The blood Rose where was she, he needed her so he could...

"Don't worry I'll tell the mistress to bring it, after all she upgraded it for you with a pure untainted crystal. You'll like it ... I think" and with that she left. Zero sat propped up against a few pillows waited to see the one who saved him, the only picture that came to mind was of that girl he thought he seen just before he passed out. He could hear quick light steps moving towards his direction. The door to the room swung open then a girl, that girl he seen jogged into the room.

"Ah she wasn't lying this time," she said breathing deeply. "That was a good amount of effort."

"My weapon?" Zero said, no thanks he just needed to feel protected. So the girl did save him. He remembered her and the mountain side. Also Kuran … Kuran's warning over what he was doing. He was doing something dangerous.

"Oh can I have your blood?" She said right after he asked for his weapon. Zero tensed as she moved closer. "Oh, right, I don't want it to drink, no it's so I can finish your weapon, I would never take from an unwilling participant." She stated coolly.

"I fixed your weapon ... um can you walk yet or ..." She trailed off. Zero moved his legs to side of the bed and he stood but was a bit unstable. He watched as her eyes moved around the room as if in thought.

"Good enough, if you would grab my should then." She said as she moved in front of him and turned her back.

"Your too trusting," He said putting his arm over her shoulders since she was the perfect size to help him without him being bent.

"I'm not, it's just that there's really nothing you can do that I won't recover from." She stated, " I'm not like those other pure bloods you've encountered, no I'm far far older, than their ancestors."

Zero only had one thought as they walked, who was this girl?

Step by step they made their way two a hallway that looked dusty. Zero looked at everything, the tapestries that many antique collectors would die for, how the walls looked more solid than most of today's houses, and how everything seemed old but was more advanced then anything he's ever seen.

"This is my work wing no one comes this way. I keep my main office for social events by my main ballroom. All my windows are on the outer part of my home and then there's this wing completely built inside the mountain so it looks like I only have two wings to my home." She smiled back at him as they stopped in front of a heavily engraved door.

The door depicted a sun and moon as one in the middle and the upper half was night while the lower half of the door was day. Instead of humans or even vampires, there were these giant cat demon beasts. They had two tails, wings that were a cross between bird and bat, then their was their mouths; they had two long fangs and then two lower fangs too. Zero watched as she pricked her finger and smear the drop of blood that formed over the mouth of the beast in the night. Zero could feel his heart rate spike as he watched the scene. The blood, the smell of hers made his mouth water, he could tell just by the smell it was completely on a higher chart than Kurans'. It made his mind wonder about how old she really was while his body seemed to inch closer to her.

He was pulled inside, quickly after ward the door slammed shut, leaving only a small cloud of dust in their wake. She held both of his arms and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was completely rude of me, do you need blood? I am willing only to those who are mine ... wait that didn't come out right." She released his arms as she put a finger on her chin to think. "Ah, would you like to become mine?" She asked earnestly.

"Yours as in what?" Zero said, "I don't even know you."

"Oh geez, I seem to have lost my manners, I'm Aurora Fammal a True Blood born in the White Ages. Et tu?" She asked after she bowed formally.

"Zero Kiryuu, the last Kiryuu hunter of today's time." Zero said but didn't bow. This was the princess he was looking for, and she wasn't even asleep. Zero went through all that for nothing. Ah, just her name and everything thing was coming back to him.

"Okay so now you know at least my name and by mine, I mean an apprentice, a loyal friend, companion for parties, someone that I can trust and give trust in return." She stated leaning on a table that was rather neat and tidy.

"So basically you want me to be your friend?" Zero said and Aurora nodded. "Why?"

"I don't have friends for no one this day and age is equal to me in power or blood. Because of that no one is willing to treat me normally. I think it would be nice to be able to argue with someone over nothing for once." She said smiling. Zero could feel the pain that smile held, he knew just how hard it was to keep going when all your fondest memories were a thing of the past.

"Oh yeah, give me your hand." Aurora said pulling a knife off the table as she held her hand out. Zero already use to her somewhat gave his hand without any hesitation which shocked the both of them. She took the knife and slid it across the palms of his one hand before grabbing the other and doing the same. She then guided Zero's hands towards to different coloured metal lumps and his gun, which was in pieces as though she cleaned it. His blood fell slowly over the metal pieces and they absorbed the blood.

"I don't get it." Zero said after using all his knowledge about the crystal weapons. He couldn't believe it.

"Shush, watch me closely." Aurora said before she began to say incantations of spells unknown to Zero but he just knew those spells were complete. After that thought went through his mind Zero knew the spells and charms they used on vampires today were nothing but extremely cheap imitations of the real deal.

Zero's gun rose into the air and meshed together with both forms of metal creating one lump. The new lump pulsed as though it had its own heart beat but as Zero listened he noticed that the metal lump was in sync with his heart beat.

"How is that possible?" He asked pulling on his bangs a bit to calm himself.

"Crystal weapons are meant to be an extension of yourself, they can change forms just like a pure blood is supposed to have different blood familiars they can use. From what I learned of you, you've been able to make even a tainted piece of crystal react for you and you alone." Aurora said, "Amazing if a must say, since in my record that hasn't happened for any hunter in over 3,000 years. You are a pure hunter, just like me and I want to nurture your hunters' true nature to be the best you can be."

"Wait ... back at the ... Shit!" Zero said before he started to pace in the room as he mumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

"How long have I been here for?" Zero asked not really wanting a long answer.

"Seven months and three days as of five hours from now, why?"

"I had a duty that I was doing and then I got that mission, fuck, he's probably dead or dieing." Zero said taking a seat on the floor as he tried to go over things in his mind. "He's completely loyal to the Kuran's even though they left him to rot in a cell by a hoard of hunters who would give their legs just to have a go at him." Zero didn't even get to tell the boy to wait for him to get back, after finding her. He found her alright but not the way he thought he would.

"He's at the Association you say, then I have two questions. One, are you still going to work for the Association even though being my friend is like a full time job? And two, would that boy become mine also?" Aurora asked as she peered down at Zero. She wasn't taller than him but it felt as though she had to look down in order to see anything as though she were a god watching down from the heavens.

"Obviously I'll learn the true history and hunter ways by sticking with you so no more Association, even though I was to be the next head. Plus it'd be nice to follow my own orders for once." Zero replied after a moment of thought, "But I still have to give my last report and then my resignation letter, then wait for two weeks. Plus … um, I was going to try and wake you when you found me."

"Really? Oh, you must have thought I was still asleep. The other members are but I woke up some years earlier. Although it has taken me awhile to get back on my feet from slumbering for so long. Ah, write your report, okay." She said as she handed Zero paper, "And write your resignation letter, then I'll go deliver it today plus pick up my newest friend. We'll talk more once I get back."

Aurora smiled beautifully as she thought about having not one but two friends that she could trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Also you'll have to give me a quick run down of everything between you two, how you know each and anything someone might try to use against you. Don't worry I'll be telling him to do the same, this is for your protection for I won't let anything you don't want to happen happen if possible." She stated.

Aurora pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and told someone on the other line to prepare and bag of clothes, blood and a gift of peace.

"One question before I write," Zero said as he stared at Aurora, who calmly glance back, "Just how far are you willing to go to me?"

"Ask yourself the same question of what you would do for a friend and then times it by ten, for that is within my power for sure." Aurora said as she turned her back to him. "I'll be back in a moment and when I do come back please have your decision ready, plus I need to finish your weapon too." With that she exited the room. Zero got up from the floor and brought the paper he was given over to the desk by his beating metal lump.

Aurora walked back through her halls where she found the only female servant she had in her home, Milly. She was Zero's nurse for when he was injured and she was Audra's chief, and seamstress apprentice. Aurora waved Milly down with a smile of pure happiness.

"Milly, I will need a small feast made for tonight for us and two new comers. Also if you could make a small cake for a boy, I'll give you the details but I'll need it before I leave." She said, "Oh, have you seen Jeffy?"

"Of course, he's down the hall to the right of the stairs." Milly replied, " Just call me on my phone to let me know what to make cause I'll be in the kitchen waiting."

"Will do, thanks." Aurora said as she made her way down the stairs two the second floor left wing. Taking out her phone again, she called Jeffy once more but closed her phone when she seen Jeffy pass by at the other end of the wing. Skipping her way down the rest of the hall Aurora turned the corner towards the way she seen Jeffy go and bumped into a small hall table knocking over a plant. Before the plant could hit the ground she kicked it back up with her foot and used her hands to set it back on the table.

"When'd that get there?" She questioned out loud to no one. She shrugged and then continued on her small quest for Jeffy. "Ah Jeffy!"

Jeffy her main servant and the left hand she would always need faced her upon hearing his name being called. Jeffy stopped walking at his brisk pace and waited for his mistress to make her way towards him. She appeared happier than he had seen her in many millenniums.

"Yes Mistress?" Jeffy inquired for the reason she had stopped him from getting what she had sent him to find.

"Jeffy, I need to go somewhere in about an hour or so." Aurora stated before smiling at him. "Tell me when everything's ready, kay?"Jeffy bowed as his mistress skipped out of sight. He had been following her everywhere since they met for the second time, when his wife, Milly was sick.

_He had wanted Milly to be saved at the cost of even his own life, that's when she appeared once more. Jeffy remembered begging to a group of pure bloods for their help, all just continued to walk by but her. She stop and stood in front of him, she was only eight years old but already wiser than many vampires that were her elders._

"_Thou has my attention so speak of thou's wishes." she said. All other vampires who then had passed him turned to watch. She was their first royal princess, many would do anything just to stay in good graces with her._

"_I only ask for my wife's life to be saved, I don't have much to give in return but I am willing to do anything necessary for her." Jeffy said still on his knees in the muddy walkway of the side street for the poor._

"_Where is she?" The girl had asked him._

"_I can go get her if -"_

"_You dare ask the princess to wait!" Someone had yelled but was silence by the wave of her hand. Jeffy was attempting to mumble apologies but also stopped at her movement._

"_We shall go together, thou was right not to bring her round wit thee in tis weather." She stated before motioning for someone to help him up. He was then lifted into her carriage, he didn't even know she had got out of. "Which way?"_

_Jeffy gave directions and the carriage left a crowd of onlookers both vampire and human alike as the traveled through the town to the outskirts of the city where many poorer humans lived together in groups. Jeffy had only his wife, by the time they got their she was getting sicker by the minute. He had almost panicked but still went to her side and held her hand._

"_Thou wishes me to save her?" Jeffy didn't even glance back at the vampire child, only nodded. His eyes were for his wife and her alone. "She is very loved by thee. If thou is willingly to pay my price, she will be saved."_

_Jeffy could see his wife trying to speak to tell him no but he silenced her with a kiss on her forehead. "Any price is fine, Milady." Jeffy said as he lifted his wife into a sitting position. He watched as the little girl bit into the neck of his wife, at first it was fine everything was calm, then she bit down once more but using her bottom teeth also. Milly arched in mixed pain towards the child and the hand Jeffy held onto squeezed for all it was worth before going limp._

"_She will be fine," The child said. "Thou's price, to become mine along with thou's wife, I would like caretakers who look after my health and not other agendas." The guard who was following turned back towards the carriage where and older vampire of tuned waited inside._

_Jeffy nodded his approval for the price and went to stand so he could pick up his wife._

"_My name's Aurora, thou is?" She asked holding her hands out for a hug she had seen other children do. Jeffy picked up the girl and told her his name along with his wife's. He turned to look down at his wife who was now resting peacefully when he was also bit. He knees gave out and he fell down into a kneeling position with the child's jaws still attached as she gracefully landed on her feet before him. She bit down a second time like she had before. Jeffy then became incoherent and dazed._

_He seen glimpses of being carried into a room and his wife beside him. It was two weeks before he woke to find his wife gone and him alone in a room fancier than he had ever seen. He wobbled his way to the door, once opened a guard posted outside of it told him to go back and rest they would be along shortly. Jeffy was led back to the bed he woke upon and sat there. The child in his wife's arms walked through the door all smiles._

"_Thou's up," She said before turning to a guard, "Food, thou will need food."_

_That was the start of a new life, the only life he really needed._

Jeffy wouldn't say it but him, Milly and Aurora were family, she was the little girl he and Milly were never able to have. He was thankful for all she did for them even more so for just being there. He would follow her till the end of days. Jeffy had made that resolution when she was only a child and stuck by it to this day while he worked by doing anything she required. Jeffy called Aurora after he finished bringing the car to the front doors and told her everything was ready for when she wished to depart.

"Okay Zero, I got the call now or never. The letter please." Audra said holding her hand out in front of her. "Don't worry I won't use any of the information you told me against your still precious people."

Zero held onto the paper tighter, he knew he was doing what was best for him but after doing everything for someone else all his life, he hesitated on the only thing he really could say he wanted for himself. Audra walked up to him and snatched the papers out of his hands.

"Stop second guessing yourself, I still have to give you back your weapon you know." She stated as she tucked the papers into an inside pocket of her emerald green vest. Audra wore and old English styled paper boy's outfit. Her shoes were a dark red with a grayish white and emerald green striped socks going well up into her knee length dark red jogging pants. She had a grayish white blouse under her vest that hung slightly lower than her waistline plus the same coloured wrist high gloves.

"Now for your gun then." She said as Zero moved closer towards the table to see what was going to happened to his lump of metal. Audra put her hands on the lump and made a series of movements that were too fast for Zero to fully keep up with. When she stopped to wipe her forehead with a handkerchief, the lump was in many flat rectangular pieces varying in size. Zero stopped watching to rub his eyes, he was still tired but knew he couldn't rest till he knew what was happening with his gun and Aidou.

"Ah, finito!" She said as she tossed two items at him. He caught both one in each hand, she had made to guns. "This one is the new and improved Bloody Rose, while this one is it's counterpart Poison Thorn. See the main thing you hunters' forgot about your weapons is that they're like us, there needs to be both a light and dark blended because no one is completely pure or tainted unless there a newborn." Audra said happily.

Zero smiled at her, he could feel the different between the old Bloody Rose and the one in his hand now, and now that there with Poison Thorn in his other hand he with his weapon felt almost complete.

"Can I leave this room now?" Zero asked. Audra stared at him like he was stupid.

"You didn't have to stay in here if you didn't want, you could have left any time." She stated, "Your my friend I will try not to make you do anything you don't want to unless I think you'll benefit from it."

"You could have told me that sooner." Zero quickly stated. Audra just shrugged before heading to the door. Zero followed her out.

"While I'm gone if you need anything just call Milly," She said while handing Zero a cell phone that wasn't even supposed to be release for another two years. "I somehow own the company that makes these."

Audra's phone went off and played 'Angel In The Night' by Basshunter. "Cakes are done then, good I want to see Zero's reaction before I go." A short sentence was then said after that but Zero didn't hear it as he was trying to keep himself from falling as he was dragged behind a skipping girl having a giggle fest all by herself.

Zero was brought the main entrance, where both a male and that nurse from before we're waiting.

"Zero, this here is Jeffy and this omazing cake maker is Milly." Audra said, "If you want to learn how to cook foods form all over the world she'll teach you. After she seen what you looked like she chose a flavour for your style of deserts in this home. My second flavour is strawberry apple but it's very unique since I prefer green strawberries and apples."

"Okay so what flavour am I?" Zero asked.

"Taste and find out." She said passing Zero a fork, "Did you make the taster for Aidou?"

Milly nodded as Zero took a bite. He shut his eyes and slowly savoured all the different flavours he never knew a cheesecake could have. When he opened his eyes back up, his fork dove for another bite while he stared at Milly with admiration.

"Good no? So what's your flavour Zero?" Audra asked.

"It's raspberry grape," He replied, "I've never had such a cake."

"Wow you got the flavour on first try, that's some tongue you got there." Milly said in her sweet doting mother like voice.

"What kind did you make Aidou?" Audra asked as she took a small box like bag from Milly's hand.

"Oh, his is blueberry plum, I hope he likes it." Milly said, "Zero what do you want to do?"

"See you later!" Audra said as Jeffy shut the door behind them. Zero didn't even hear them move as his tongue was trying to think of what Aidou's cake would taste like.

"Um, I don't want to sleep but I want to relax sort of maybe learn something?" Zero questioned openly.

"How about a book then, Audra has many books what would you like to learn about?" Milly said, "Follow me I'll take you to her personal library."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Audra watched the scenes pass by from the back seat as she waited from them to arrive at the Hunters' Association. She wasn't really looking forward to being surrounded by creatures who hate her just for what she was because of some other idiot that has similarities to her. Although with how weak vampires were this day and age she could only imagine how weak the hunter's were. Weak creatures she could stand but stupid creatures just drove her up the walls, so Audra hoped no one at the Association would be that stupid.

Once at the the Association she had once helped create, Audra was met with many scorching stares of young hunters. She could sense there hate, fear and disbelief from their auras. How pitiful these hunters had become over the years of her slumber. Audra remembered briefly waking up to help set things back in order for a pure blood had begged her. All those years vampires have been running free with no law to follow, so much held unaccounted for. These creatures needed help, lots of it and she wasn't all that willing to do so for they had become just as bad as the vampires they hunted.

With the crystal corrupted by the blood of that begging pure blood, hunters were weak to even put a dent on some of the vampires here but then again not even the vampires are that strong today. Audra waited for Jeffy to open her car door, she could hear their whispers just as the car stopped in front of the Association. How she wanted for all of them to just shush and be silent. The whispers stopped as an middle aged hunter exited the building.

He must be one of the higher ups, she thought until she saw one of his eyes covered. That was Yagari, Ro's sensei and a trustworthy member of the hunter council. He coldly stared at her before taking a long puff of his cigarette.

"What ya want leach?" He asked.

"Is that anyway to speak to a unknown guest?" Audra asked, "I'm here to see your leader."

Yagari scoffed before turning around and walking towards the Association doors. Audra took that as a sign to follow, Jeffy stayed by the car. He knew that his mistress was in no danger here. Audra followed him into the entrance where Yagari took out a security card and swiped it before punching in the number one with his middle finger. Audra stared at him as he did so, she guess it was for her clearance they probably had some type of vampire blocking spell around the building or something. She followed him up to the top floor of the building somewhere in the middle of everything.

The room they entered had a larger desk and chair off to one side of the wall. Audra continued to ignore the stares of those around her to take a better look at her surroundings. It appeared that her unknown vampire origins were in question, well unknown to them but she knew who she was. They had set up a circle of chairs surrounding one chair in the middle. All of the hunters stood next to the chairs that formed the circle so she assumed the chair in the middle was for her. Audra wondered if all pure bloods had to go through this. She sat down in the chair and let out a sigh of irritation. Audra rubbed the bridge of her nose with closed eyes before taking a small calming breath, she really just wanted to throw the lot of them into some walls. Although thoughts like that wouldn't help her get what she wants, and she promised Zero to attempt to be nice.

"Is there a reason for such amounts of hostility that I am receiving?" Audra asked staring at the hunter in front of her. The one eyed man who walked her in sat to the right of the man in front of her. They all wore an expression of complete seriousness, so much so that Audra wanted to laugh out loud at them. She couldn't though so she coughed lightly.

"We're sorry for this but your vampire status is unknown to both us and the Council." the man in front of her said. Since he spoke she knew he was the Head Master, Zero said his name was Kurosu. "The only thing we know is that your a pure blood."

"Excuse me but don't lump me together with those things," Audra said cutting into what was going to be an incorrect summary.

"Shut up vampire, you will be told when to speak." Someone said from her right side.

"You would be wise not to speak at all fool," Audra hissed out, "Here I a trying to be nice to what has now become pathetic excuses for hunters and try to intimidate me with hateful stares and anger. I've wiped out masses of your far stronger ancestors with a wave of my hand do not force me to do something I won't have the slightest regret for."

She could smell the fear that rolled off of them in waves after her tiny speech. It annoyed her how fragile these creatures had become. Audra completely understood why the crystal tainted or not wouldn't react to these feeble creatures. She sighed once more.

"Even if we did believe scum like your kind, you would have to be over ten thousand years old." Another said from her left after regaining what little courage they had.

"I am but I don't see what my age has to do with why I'm here." She stated staring straight ahead.

"Why are you here?" Kurosu asked redrawing everyone's attention back to him. Most hunter straightened their spines once they realized they were drawn in by her.

"That is a private matter." Audra claimed before folding her hands together on her lap.

With a wave of Kurosu's hand all hunters left, Leaving the one she walked in with and one other. He was young with dark brown hair and dark smoky brown eyes. Yagari with his black hair and one bright blue eye on the right and the young one on the left of Kurosu both stared at her unnervingly.

"What is this private matter?" Kurosu asked crossing his legs.

"Ah, so you would now like to begin," Audra said with a small giggle, "Firstly, let's do introduction, I shall go first of course. I am Fammal, Audra, first princess to the royal family, Keeper of bloodlines and distributor of law." She smiled sweetly at them, her fangs they could see were naturally already showing, even her bottom ones. Her teeth appeared to be like that of a level E, they could only speculate on what she actually looked like when biting and all speculations weren't pretty.

"It's is also a semi honour to meet you President of the Forth Hunter's Association in this area." Audra stated before taking her right hand and putting it over her heart before bowing her head slightly in acknowledgement. They didn't know what to say for a brief moment. All they could think about was Zero had done it, he had found the royal pure blooded vampire bloodline. The only question they had was at what cost?

"My name is Takamiya, Kaito, I'm a candidate for next Association Head." the young one said roughly.

"Yagari, Toga, top rated hunter today," the one eyed an said before taking out a cigarette from his inside jacket pocket.

"And I am Kurosu, Kaien, Association President or Head Master if you prefer. Now normally both Candidates would be here to greet you but one is away on a urgent mission, his name is Kiryu Zero." Kurosu stated.

"We met, that's another reason I'm here but we'll get to that later." Audra stated plainly. "Second thing we need to discuss is about the noble who was under Kiryu Zero's care. I would like him to be released to me since I doubt any of the hunters guarding him now are still following protocol regards to him and his captivity."

"Why do you want him?" Kurosu asked as one of his eyebrows raised to amplify his curiosity.

"Well I have heard the child is extremely bright and very loyal. I want that loyalty to be mine." She commented innocently. "Of course you letting the child go under my custody has its benefits for you hunters too, since I will be talking to the Council soon."

Her voice was highly suggestive and they knew she was forcing herself to play nice; to at least give them a chance. They didn't know why but like the agreement they had with the Kurans, one with her they knew would benefit all in the long run. Kurosu thought it over for a moment in his mind before nodding his head in agreement.

"That's fine, he will be given into your custody-"

"Now please, I can feel how weak he is- wait why's he getting weaker so quickly? Is he injured!" She started to rant, "Take me to him now, I smell blood, so much blood." Audra was standing by the door not really waiting to see if they followed or not.

Kurosu, Yagari, and Takamiya ran after the pure blood as she made her way throughout the Association. They could tell she was following the scent of blood she had picked up. Even with Aidou in their care they were not to harm him that much for Yuki had asked Kurosu to be kind as possible, and that man did almost everything for her. Everyone did from what Kaito seen, although Zero had stopped when the girl became a beast of the highest caliber.

Audra didn't hesitate as she entered the basement pathways, she swung left and then took two rights before she came across a scene that brought back horrifying images from her childhood. Some memories she had thought forgotten in the catacombs of her mind. No she didn't forget, she shook her head at the thought while she threw the five hunters into the wall as gently as her ability would let her. She never forgot, she just tried to kept herself occupied so they wouldn't be in the front of her mind plaguing her very soul, every day as she had let it once before.

Audra glance at the child on the floor, he was bleeding from so many wounds and none of them were closing. He needed blood and quickly but she needed loyalty first, she didn't give what was hers without commitment.

"He needs blood~" she yelled as the hunters appeared. Audra attempted to kneel next to the boy who used most of his energy to squirm his body away from hers.

"So sweet~" He hissed. Aidou's could feel how much in need he was of nourishment So when that very sweet smelling body of blood moved closer to him, he knew he needed to get away from it. He would not give these hunters the satisfaction of seeing him like this.

Kurosu for all his bravo could not take the sight in front of him. He leaned on the wall trying to keep his stomach contents exactly where they were. He had watched this boy mature and become a better person over the years. It was like seeing an old friend die before him once more only worse for the boy would no longer have that carefree attitude he once had. This memory would scar him for life and vampires lived for so long, it would drive him insane.

Kaito gagged in disgust as he stared upon the site. How his fellow members could debase themselves to such a degree he couldn't understand. Kaito turned to Yagari who was gone. He left, Kaito didn't know when but he did. The weapons were still in the boy's body stopping his body from recovering what little open wounds from closing.

"Child, I can calm you down for five minutes and take away the pain, but I will need something in return." Audra said slowly.

Aidou nodded his head slowly, the voice that spoke to him was calm and collected. It was a pure blood female from what he could tell of what little his senses were working and he had faith that she knew what she was taking about. Plus if she didn't she would obviously take pity and put him to rest, something he long for.

Audra lifted the boys head into her lap as Kurosu finally recovered from the overwhelming shock his mind had just received. Yagari came back breathing deeply as neither hunter had ever seen him do before and in his hand he had four bags of blood. He had ran to the infirmary to take the blood from the cooler and sprinted back. He lightly tossed the bags over to Audra who knelt on the dirty basement floor cradling Aidou's head in her lap.

"Drink slowly," she commanded as she tore open one corner of the blood bag with her unnaturally large teeth. Aidou did as he was commanded and drank all four bags greedily. He could feel his body gaining energy and moving it to where he needed it most. He could no longer feel the pain from penetration, nor from the smaller wounds. He could still feel the knives within his body slowing down his recovery.

"I'm going to remove all of them at once, okay," Audra said still hold his head. Kaito watched as a dark blackness slithered its way onto Aidou's body. Somehow it took hold of all the knives, which shouldn't be possible from what they knew of vampires and there powers. All were removed quick and efficiently, like a perfectly clean kill. Those main hunter weapon induced wounds bled sluggishly before closing in the same manner.

Audra helped Aidou sit up against a wall so he could see better. She knew he was still in pain and would be for some time. It seemed she was not quick enough to get here for she could tell by his eyes this wasn't the first time.

"Will you let me take away your body pain?" Audra asked softly as she moved a hand to cup his cheek. Her eyes soften as the boy shook his head no. He was strong this one, and she wanted him all the more.

"I have questions if you don't mind boy." She said calmly before glaring over at the scum who had nerve to redress themselves. "I only have three for now."

Aidou stare at her in a doll like manner before nodding his head slowly.

"Good. I would like for you to become mine? Kiryu Zero had suggested you to me and from what he says I hope you will agree. Second you would have to cut all ties with everyone else, for I am very moody until I know your mine and only mine." Audra said firmly before whispering, "Lastly, please become one of the best friends I will ever have."

Aidou listened to the woman before him and the whole time in his mind he was thanking Kiryu for saving him. He cried, wailing in a way he hadn't done since early childhood. His body strained from pain and the sheer emotions that ran through his veins. Audra circle her arms gently boy in front of her before rocking them back, forth and so on till his tears, sobs, screams all subsided.

"Can someone retrieve Jeffy from the car, also tell him to bring the bag?" She asked glancing back towards Kurosu who still stood by the doorway. Kaito nodded before doing as asked by what he could say was the most human like vampire he had ever met. If all of them were like her it would be much harder to tell them apart.

"What are my duties your ladyship?" Aidou asked for going all of his dignity.

"To be my friend, well go over what that all involves later." She said sweetly, "For now are you still in pain?" She tilted her head to stare at him.

He was going to nod his head no before he saw the knowing look in her bright green eyes. He murmur a small yes and looked down at his legs. Audra used her hand to lift the face of her newest friend. She smiled at him, it was only small but Aidou could feel how genuine she was being with him.

"You were under appreciated by others but I will never do what they did to you. I hope you know that." She stated seriously, "I will never leave you behind even if it means losing my status or being claimed insane nor will I let harm come to you as long as I can stop it."

Aidou was at a loss of words and expression. His eye squinted as he watched her bite her own wrist. She tilted his head back and held her wrist above his mouth. She held him down lightly with her uninjured arm as she fed the boy blood from the source in what appeared to be a very long time for him. All he could do was sit there and take everything that had happened in to absorb. Kaito came back with Jeffy who carried a large white, gift wrapped bag on his arm along with his jacket.

"Mistress." Jeffy said with a bow. He was in public so he would at like the best butler any creature could ever have.

"Is there a bathing area here?" Audra asked separating her hands from Aidou so she could stand. Kurosu nodded and turned to show the way as he told Yagari to watch those disgusting animals. Yagari hissed slightly about his task but didn't argue. He couldn't fathom what gave those hunters their stupid idea in the first place. For fucks sake that boy was one of his students, nothing more than a child and acted like one too. Yagari felt dirty just thinking about what he witness, although it did remind him of a statement Zero made before he disappeared.

'_We hunters are tainting our very beliefs and becoming worse than the very beast we strive to hunt.'_

Yagari didn't want to know how Zero came to believe something like that but he could only hope Zero himself had not witnessed anything like today. He sighed and leaned against the door glaring down at the scum sitting in wait for their punishment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aidou senses were coming back to him slowly as his body still tried to mend itself. His skin was healed, yes but his bones still ached and he could feel the signs of blood lust hang slightly in the back of his mind. Kurosu waited next to Yagari for Aidou, they would give that boy all the time he needed. Audra stuck out her hand at Aidou to assist him. Hanabusa stared at the hand before him, never once had he seen a pure blood lower themselves to helping those beneath them.

"Why?" Hanabusa asked holding onto the hem of what remained of his shirt. Audra didn't pull back her hand, instead she smiled warmly at him. Aidou was half tempted to lower his head to show her that he knew his place, that he had at least learn that one skill since being here but he knew she wouldn't be happy then. He was unnerved by her, Audra could tell that by his posture and the way his eyes seemed to be glued to the floor every time they managed to make contact with hers.

"Hana, Zero's worried about you and I am more than happy to have someone of your abilities as my friend." Audra claimed happily, "I don't need anything else for I have probably already have had it at some point in my life so I know what's important."

"Experience is key I guess." She smiled largely as Hanabusa took her hand.

Jeffy upon seeing what his Mistress was doing gathered the boy up in his arms. Hana gasped at the motion but was then calmed by the hand that held his. Audra walked in front still holding Hanabusa's hand as Jeffy followed behind her carrying the boy who felt delicate in his arms. They followed till Kurosu asked them to wait as Kaito finished clearing the area out. Kaito took only a moment before they were able to enter.

After all that Aidou had been through in that basement cell he wasn't shy about how he looked for he knew it was bad. Vampires don't bruise but here he was sporting big dark ones. He knew it was because he body was finally able to start repairing the months of damage without Kiryu, but that didn't make him feel any better. Jeffy placed Aidou down in one of the stalls and with his power turned the water on.

The water was cold at first but then became a suitable temperature, Hanabusa was just thankful to let the water trail its way down his battered body. He sat down in the shower just letting the water surround him. It had been too long since he he had left that basement for anything. Seven months he didn't even think he'd been in there that long but that was just how long Kiryu was gone for.

"Hana do you mind showing me the extent of your injuries?" Aurora said. She sat down on one of the locker room benches. Aidou walked out of the shower naked as the day he was born. How he still felt embarrassed after being found in the position he was; it was unfathomable to him. Jeffy passed Hanabusa a towel so he could dry himself.

"Can we do this later?" Hana said drying himself, "I would really like to leave this place … and see outside."

"Yes, of course. We'll go outside for a moment but I still have things to discuss with the Head Master," Aurora stated. "You can wait in the car if you prefer so, it's your choice."

She held out an all white bag one that you could get at any high end retail store to Hanabusa. He glanced in the bag suspiciously before deciding to change. She had brought him a pair of black dress pants, a baby blue blouse with a black vest to cover it, plus socks and underwear. He dressed cautiously as though he didn't want to ruin the material she got him. He couldn't understand what he had done to deserve such kindness especially from someone he didn't know. Of Hanabusa knew Kiryu was partially responsible.

"Stop thinking and dress, all answers can be answered when we're home." Aurora said crossing her fingers together before standing up abruptly. Hanabusa slowly started to back away from her as her aura slithered closer to him with feelings of slight anger. He couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong to anger her, she was all nice to him and the next minute she trying to kill him with her presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hana, I forgot shoes for you." She said as her hands curled in aggravation. "How could I forget shoes to go with the outfit?"

Aidou smiled as he looked down to see his busted up shoes on his feet. He was all too happy to smile at her reason for being upset. Aurora started to sway her legs back and forth like a child as she sat. He could just tell she wanted to ask him to stay but was holding her tongue. Hanabusa put his game face on as he watched this pure blood, no this true blood in front of him wait anxiously for his answer.

Aurora stared at Aidou for a moment before she hopped off the bench in front of him. She slowly made her way closer and closer to him, puzzling Hanabusa to the point that his game face was even perplexed. She linked her arms together before she began to dragged Hanabusa along side her, smiling the whole time. Aidou was shocked to say the least he didn't know what to sat let alone think. It was forbidden to touch a pure blood let alone walk beside them.

"All my friends are equal to me," She stated staring at him as they walked out of the changing area. "So hold your head up high for you are mine and I am yours."

Hanabusa did just that as he saw some hunters give him a disgusting once over with their pitiful eyes. He smiled warmly at Kurosu and Yagari as they came into view. Although he hated many hunters he really couldn't hold a grudge against those two for they were always kind to him. Aurora followed the two hunters as they lead the way back up to the head office. Kurosu sat behind his desk and Yagari went to grab a chair when Aurora asked if all of them could sit together for tea. As soon as they agreed Jeffy could be seen placing the last chair around a small circular table.

"Ah I wish Ro was well enough to be here," Aurora said as they sat down in a seat. Jeffy began to pouring tea into each of their cups. "So shall we start once again? Wait where's the dark haired boy?"

"Should I call him in to begin?" Kurosu asked happily.

"It would be best since he is also close to Ro, what I mean is Ro likes him so yes he can know." She stated as though her reasoning should have been obvious. "Jeffy can you go get the boy he should be close."

Jeffy bowed gracefully before disappearing from sight and then reappearing with a shocked Kaito next to him.

"Ah good, good, sit down boy and lets begin." Aurora said with a huge smile as Jeffy had to guide the boy to sit down in a chair that wasn't there previously when Jeffy left.

"Kay, My name is Aurora Fammel. I was born before the white ages if you must know, to be specific I started it." She stated calmly before taking a calming sip of tea. "I am older than my cousin who is considered the first Kuran. Although I'm sad he ended his life, I'm glad he lived it to the fullest while trying to restore order; which you Japanese seemed to have lost, unlike two thirds of the world."

Kurosu set his tea down after he almost dropped it while he listened to her. Yagari who hadn't even touched his tea took out a cigar from his coat pocket, in which Jeffy was quickly at his side to light it. Kaito who was slightly shock from how he got in the locked room, went straight to full shock as he stared at the almost teen like girl in front of him. Aidou didn't flinch or even bat an eyelash as he took in all the same information.

"As I was saying before we first left, I'm old and way more than any force you'll ever want to go against." Aurora said sweetly. "Now here's Zero's resignation letter, and he will be here to discuss the details of what happened on his mission after his resignation has been processed. So give it about two weeks like you normally do."

"I'm sorry Fammel-Sama but I can't do that, Zero needs to come in before that for work." Kurosu stated as he lost his gentle smile.

"That won't be happening since Zero is in no condition to do so, and I won't allow this faulty facility for a hunters organization hurt him any more." She said her voice dropping as her eyes turned a brighter green. "You will abide by what I say for your own benefit." Aurora held out her cup slightly to the side. Jeffy was quick to refill it and place a small slice a cake in front her.

"Aurora-sama that is being highly unfair," Aidou said finally voicing his opinion.

"I don't care, their rules are more than stupid. If I have to destroy every hunter and vampire in this area again so be it," She said her voice trembled with rage as she stared into her cup. She needed to calm down or one of these pathetic creatures in front of her would get seriously hurt. Aurora didn't pay attention to anything but her breathing and missed out on their reactions about her statement.

"How many times?" One of them asked. She glance up slowly.

"Pardon?" She asked as she tried not to glare at the things before her.

"How many times have you destroyed this area?" Yagari asked taking a large drag of his cigar. Both Kaito and Kurosu were on high alert.

"Thrice, why?" Aurora claimed plainly as though it wasn't too much of a big deal.

"Aurora-sama d-"

"Aurora is fine Hana," She interjected.

"Aurora," Hanabusa said quietly, "Don't you think you should reason with them after all, Kurosu is Kiryu's foster father." He suggested.

"That's why I said it the way I did," She clearly commented. Now she was in no mood but to give maybe a bit more information to these creature that obviously didn't deserve her care.

"They don't deserve better, ask them what's going to happen to those disgusting creatures that harmed you. Nothing, absolutely nothing, for if they do they'll have an uprising." She said venomously, "Pathetic."

Aidou was speechless for a moment as he understood what she said. He shrugged his shoulders before claiming he tried to be a better voice of reason.

"Look here, we're doing our best," Kurosu said standing with his palms flat on the table. "And Zero can't resign because that's the only reason he won't be killed as soon as he shows signs of being an E."

"E? What's this E you speak of?" Aurora asked glancing at all of them before turning her gaze to Jeffy.

"They are vampires who no longer control their blood lust, Mistress." Jeffy said with a slight bow.

"You mean they're mindless beasts?" She asked clearly not understanding.

"Aurora when a pure blood bites a human they become an ex-human and are considered a level D, nothing more than an exclusive slave or pet. Even if they get their master's blood they still have a chance of losing themselves." Hanabusa explained.

"I've never heard of that happening in all my years. How far the species has fallen." She said placing her cup down on the table and picking up her fork. "How does one explain this, for Jeffy is what you would consider an ex-human then and he is higher than your pure bloods."

"Jeffy's an ex-human?" Kaito questioned.

"I should know since I changed him when I was a mere toddler." Aurora claimed taking another bite of her cake. "Your rankings and teachings must be wrong then."

No one said anything as Aurora attempted to finished her cake.

"You do teach how to subdue blood lust and about what makes it act up?" She asked before whispering to Jeffy to bring out Hanabusa's cake him Milly.

"Um, you mean to drink blood and control your breathing right?" Kaito asked. He didn't really know what vampires were taught but he knew what Zero learned to control himself. Kaito really just wanted this woman to fix everything and help it back to the peace it now was only dreamed about.

"Hell no, that's not even the basics," Aurora said before she sighed, "Well now I know how this problem started. Jeffy heads or tails?"

"Tails," Jeffy said while he began to clean up the hunter's tea cups.

"Right as always so I guess I'll do something to help." She said as though it was going to ruin the rest of her life to do so.

"Hm … did you want to meet the council also." Hanabusa asked before using his fork to take his first bite of the cake Milly made. "Oh my fucking …... ommm."

"I know right?" Aurora said merrily. "This is the stuff I enjoy every day." Aurora watched as Hana ate the cake Milly made especially for him.

"Yeah but I'll go there with Ro when he's better." She said smirking, "I want to see the looks on their faces when I tell them you two are off limits." Aurora stood up from her chair and let Jeffy clean up the tea table while Aidou finished his cake. She smiled sweetly at the hunters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I really hope we don't become enemies." Aurora gave a polite bow as Hanabusa handed his empty plate over to Jeffy. He then walked over to Aurora who stood by the door waiting for him. They walked side by side as they exited the hunter's association. By the time they got to the car outside Jeffy was there and holding the door open for them to get in.

Once the car doors closed Aidou slumped against the seat as all the stress and tension he had flowed out of him. Aurora seeing this suggested to Hana that he should take a nap while they drove to his new home. Hana began to close his eyes and relax.

"Remember Hana, where ever I am is the only home you'll ever need." Hana fully succumbed to sleep once he heard those words pass her lips. The ride back to Aurora's personal home was just long enough to give Hanabusa the extra boost he would need to answer the questions coming up.

Aurora shook Hana awake as they approached the castle. Aidou was used to large homes since he was considered a best friends with a pure blood but her place was huge. From what he could tell the actual Kuran Mansion was based off of hers, which was much larger than the Kuran's. It was a mansion built in an actual mountain. Hana could see the front of the mansion which seemed as though it was pulled out of the mountain before it joined back into it. From how large it appeared with only the entrance showing Aidou couldn't even guess how larger it actually was.

Although he was glad to finally be out of that cage he couldn't help but think that he just wasn't good enough for the woman in front of him. He didn't want to fuck up and be send away. For damn sure Hana just didn't want to have to go back around the Kurans. Aidou slowly got out of the car after Aurora and followed her up the front steps. She waited at the top and fling both doors open wide before welcoming him to what was to be the best home he would ever live.

"Hey Ro!" Aurora shouted as she waved to Kiryu who was passing by with a book in hand. He looked up from his book.

"Hey Aurora, Aidou." He quickly turned his glance back to his book before walking a few steps. Abruptly Zero dropped the book and ran over to Aidou asking things like are you okay? Nothing back happened to you right? Hanabusa smile in response before he started to cry. Kiryu was shocked for a moment before he gathered Aidou in his arms for a hug. He knew exactly how Aidou felt.

"So what do you to do for the rest of the day?" Aurora asked before smacking her fist against her palm, "Maybe we should imprint the nine books of Law into you two. It will probably take say all of this week and most of next so by the time we go to the council we'll see a major improvement in both your ways of thinking."

Zero looked questionably at Aurora, "What do you mean by ways of thinking?" He asked still giving comfort to Aidou who obviously needed it. "I've read a bit and it's drug like with it's affects." Zero said with a slight blush.

"Ah, the reason there's so much hate today is because of the way you think. Well the Law will show reasons to get rid of such unnecessary emotions." She said with a smile. "Also I'll have you know that emotions are one of the main causes for someone's blood lust to act up."

"Ah, plus just to let you know, most of the things you've been taught as children is wrong." She stated as an after thought. "And I'm not just talking about the vampire side of things Ro. You would do well to learn how hunters truly came about and how your able to use abilities that you have."

They followed her into her library, which Hana found to be truly stunning. After all his years, he had found what appeared to be his perfect place. Aidou hadn't become a bookworm for nothing, he enjoy reading and that was the only reason for his knowledge. Then again reading had let him escape from being with his so called friends.

Aurora walked over to what seemed to look like an older section of her library. Sitting on the top of a pedestal were the books. Zero recognized them, they were similar to the ones he found except extremely more intricate. The books were square and about the size and an out stretched hand. Four were stacked together to form a bigger square and then there was another layer of that plus one odd one on the top.

"Oh, here watch," Aurora said as she pulled the binding of each book out to the right. The odd book fell into the middle which made it look like half a flower till she put the combined books on the table before she pulled on the bindings on the lower row to the left. Once that was done the books began to glow and sparkle. The odd book in the middle then floated slightly above the center of the book flower.

"That's beautifully crafted but how do you use it?" Hanabusa asked circling the pedestal in awe.

"It imprints to memory so you know at all times what is and what isn't against the law. It's like how pure bloods can block or slightly change memories of those lower than them. Apparently back then changing memories of humans so they could live in peace with them was something they all knew." Zero stated as he watched Aurora speak on her phone to Jeffy.

"Can we?" Hanabusa asked with wide eyes and slightly flushed face. Aurora stopped speaking on the phone and smiled sweetly to Hanabusa who looked as though he was given the key to a candy store.

"So how do you use it then?" Hanabusa asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I get most of it but the last part since that part was left in the first vampire language, which no one really knows," Zero said, upset by the fact that he had to guess when he did it. Although he knew the language now, Zero didn't want to think about what would have happened if he didn't guess correctly.

"I know it. My grandfather taught it to me as a child. It's what he was known for. Although my father didn't learn it. I did. I haven't used it in a while so," Hanabusa said quietly. Aurora glanced at Hanabusa with one eyebrow quirked.

"I truly thought that no one knew the language anymore." She stated as she waited for Jeffy. "Well since you both know it, this will go smoother. Also I'm getting Jeffy to go get my quick learn robes."

"Quick learn robes?" Zero questioned.

"Yes they robes I made to help stimulate the body's ability to learn." She said as Jeffy appeared next to her with two dark green robes with bronze trims. "Okay put these on and then we'll begin."

Zero and Hana were quick to adorne the robes. Although the clothes didn't really match them they could feel the magic in them. The spell that Aurora must have use were great for they could feel their minds working overtime.

"Mistress, the arrangements have been made." Jeffy said with a bow before disappearing from sight.

"Arrangements?" Hanabusa questioned.

"Yes, I made Jeffy prepare rooms for the two of you in my personal wing. Plus thanks to Jeffy awesome skills I've set up and meeting between both councils two weeks from now." Aurora said plainly, "So by the time we get you two completely settled and you finish learning the law, we'll go to the meeting."

The two boys stood there in shock. How quickly she moved. They didn't understand why she wanted this to happen so soon.

"I want this because those idiots need to know who they're messing with. Also, I need to claim you two off limits to all." Aurora said as though she read their minds. "Plus you two need time to adjust to how I go about doing things."

Both Aidou and Kiryu stared at the woman before them with wide eyes. She showed signs of a sweet nature that both of them had never witnessed before in a vampire. They didn't even want to think about what she could do when angered for if she was so sweet on the outside the inside must be equally as sour.


End file.
